A Damned Life
by Aphrodite 3.5
Summary: Her family slaghtered Selene finds herself in the arms of a her savior, a Vampire. Who seems to be hiding a secret about his overbearing and terrifying Sire. Summary sucks, please read and review.


**A Damned Life**

**A/N: **Hi i'm Aphrodite and out of all the storys i've written i think this is my favorite, so read and review please. I'd love to hear what you have to say.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything from the movie underworld

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

* * *

** Selene's POV**

** _ London England 1568_**

Selene lives with her family in a two story farm house in England, tonight was her 21st birthday. Her father had thrown her a small party of just her mother, himself and Rosaline, her little sister earlier that night. But as the sun went down her sister and her where sent off to bed, later that night Rosaline came in complaining of nightmares so Selene let her stay for the night. But in the middle of the night Selene heard her mother scream, she got up and ran down stairs but as she turned to her mothers room her father was standing there gun in hand and in a hell of a hurry to get down stairs. When he say Selene he looked shocked and told her,  
"Selene take your sister and go to the barn."

"But fathe-"

"No don't argue Selene just grab you sister and go to the barn."

Selene nodded her head and turned to go back to her room when her father called her back and gave her a kiss on the forehead and said,

"Please be careful and take care of you sister."

And with that he ran past her down the stairs. Selene no idea what was happening but she went to her room and carefully picked up Rosaline gently so not to wake her. But she knew that even if she tried she could not her sister could sleep though any thing.

Selene took the back door to the barn saw that there was a carriage parked coming up the road. She wanted to go ask them for help but her father told her to go to the barn so she would. She ran into the barn and sat in the far corner so that she could see who came in before they saw her.

After a few moments all the sound of fighting stopped, Selene thought that maybe it was over and that her father had won but as she sat there only a few moments later she heard a horrible pained scream come from the house that could only be her fathers.

Selene could swear her heart skipped a beat when the barn door opened, a small twinge of hope that was left that maybe it would be her father was completely gone when another man walked in covered in blood. She held her breath and hoped that he wouldn't see her, but her sister made a small grunting sound in her sleep and the man heard that, he walk over to Selene and stopped a few feet away with a sorrowful look on his face. He said'

"Don't worry it's going to be fine, but I'm afraid I couldn't save your parents."

Selene's fist reaction to the news was total despair for her parents, but as she sat in the corner of the barn holding the sleeping Rosaline tight in her arms she felt an over whelming sense of happiness for her sisters life. The man reached out and offered her his hand. Her first reaction was to tighten the grip on Rosaline in fear that he might be trying to take her away.

But he only smiled and told her in a strong but gentle voice,

"Don't worry I'll not separate you."

Selene only smiled and took his hand gratefully. But when she took his hand she flinched slightly at the temperature, it was as cold as ice. But the man only laughed at the puzzled look on her face; she looked up at him in awe at his sheer untainted beauty. He had dark brown hair and soft clear skin that was as pale as the moon. His eyes seemed to smile at her, they where a dark brown, almost black maroon color though she couldn't be sure for he quickly averted his eyes in the direction of the barn door, in one quick movement he stepped in front of Selene and her sister as if to shield them.

After a moment another man in a black coat walked thought the door, he had a look in his eyes that made Selene tense. But Selene could not deny his beauty, he had the same clear skin as the other man only slightly lighter, he had pitch-black hair that matched his eyes. Though as she looked at him she saw that his eyes held none of the kindness she saw in the other mans, instead she saw amusement and hunger.

He stopped only a few feet from them and asked with an amused smile,

"Now Michael aren't you going to share?"

Selene's eyes went form the first man to the other man as he tensed, all she could think was, _**What did he mean was he going to share, and why did the one called Michael tension at the remark.**_ But as she stood there behind Michael waiting for a response he only shook his head slightly. But the only response that got from the other man was a new gleam in his eyes that Michael obviously didn't like for he took a step back, pushing Selene and Rosaline father behind him. But the other man only took a step forward closing the space between them.

After Michael had taken that fist step back Selene's thoughts started to race, _**Why was Michael backing away, almost desperate to get away from the other man, had he been the one who killed her family, had Michael been trying to get her away before he came back, and worst of all was he going to try to kill them.**_

But as Selene tried to make sense of the situation Michael started to speak very quickly to the man in what sounded like German. After a moment the man stopped and nodded his head slightly, at that Michael seemed to relax a bit, but when the man replayed in English,

"Now Michael if you chose to do that I'll have to change her."

Michael froze in place; he seemed to have become a statue.

At this Selene was completely lost, _**Why was Michael talking in German, and what did the other man mean by change her, and why did Michael stiffen at those words? **_She thought.

But Selene stayed quiet, just watching the men as though they where a play. She was brought back from her thoughts when Michael answered,

"I'll do it."

But the other man only smiled and answered

"Then do it, now."

Michael's eyes widened slightly in shock, but the other man only smiled and told him,

"Do it now or move."

Michael took a deep breath and turned to Selene with eyes full of sorrow, they no longer had even the slightest bit of smile life in them.

Selene was puzzled and asked,  
"Is something wrong, and who is he, and-and why do you look so sad?"

Michael only smiled and took one of her hands in his, and told her,

"I'm afraid I must do something you will hate me for, please forgive me."

The pleading look in his eyes where almost too much to bare, But Selene only smiled and said,

"No, you saved my sisters life I could never hate you."

Michael only smiled half-heartedly and looked down at the sleeping Rosaline as if barley remembering presence. At that he turned quickly to the other man and spoke again in German but this time with a pleading tone that stunned Selene.

The other man only smiled and said,

"And who's to say she's too young?"

At that Michael eyes widened as he replayed once again in German,

But at that the other man seemed to be annoyed but then a sly look came over his face that made Michael cringe,

"Ok Michael but you'll be the one to pay for my lunch being missed."

At that Michael looked as though he may throw up right here, but be only nodded and said something in German once again, at that the other man nodded and answered,

"For now."

And with that the other man turned to leave but stopped as if hearing something. He smiled and whispered, Lycans, and was gone in a flash.

Michael cringed but turned back to Selene and said,

"I know that this is a hard time for you but would you like to come to my manner, I can have a room for you and your sister as soon as we get there, and you could stay as long as you like."

Selene nodded and replayed'

"Thank you."


End file.
